Badboy Byun
by AllHailChanbaek
Summary: Park Chanyeol adalah sesosok ketua OSIS sempurna dengan pembawaannya yang berwibawa. Sementara Byun Baekhyun adalah berandal cilik yang hobi memancing keributan dan juga kemarahan Chanyeol [CHANBAEK, yaoi, schoollife, mature, smut, 21 ]


Title : Badboy Byun

Genre : ShoolLife, Drama

Rate : M

Warning : Bahasa vulgar. 21+++

...

...

.

...

...

Chanyeol tersenyum hingga sudut matanya terangkat. Matanya mengarah pada seseorang di seberang meja. Kadang kearah mulutnya yang sibuk berceloteh hingga tak sadar memanyunkan bibirnya, dan Chanyeol menemukan semua ekspresi itu sangat menarik dan indah di matanya.

Menginjak tahun kedua hubungan mereka, tidak satupun Chanyeol bosan untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama di kantin sekolah. Disamping kegiatan padatnya sebagai ketua OSIS, dirinya mampu mengatur waktu dengan baik, termasuk bagian untuk hubungan asmara bersama sang kekasih.

"Aaa~" Chanyeol menyodorkan satu suapan _kimbap_. Celotehan kekasih perempuannya terhenti untuk membuka mulut dan menyambut suapan Chanyeol.

 _Picisan_.

Tapi apa peduli Chanyeol? Teman-temannya sekalipun tak pernah merasa terganggu dengan _public display of affection_ diantara sepasang _lovebird_ yang sedang jatuh cinta.

 **Brak!**

"Cari masalah denganku, hah?"

Otomatis seluruh kepala berputar pada satu titik dimana terdapat tiga orang siswa mengelilingi meja di sudut kantin. Yang paling pendek dari ketiga orang tadi baru saja menggebrak meja. Cukup untuk menarik seluruh pasang mata memberinya atensi penuh.

Chanyeol mendecak keras-keras. Salah satu hal yang tidak disukainya dari tanggung jawab sebagai ketua OSIS adalah menjaga kerukunan dan kenyamanan di area sekolah bagi para siswa. Jika tahu begini sulitnya menjalani kewajiban, ia tak akan sudi mencantumkan "kerukunan" di visi misinya tahun ini.

Bukannya takut. Chanyeol tidak pernah takut menghadapi para berandalan itu, terlebih si yang paling pendek. Namun melerai keributan seperti ini tidak membuang waktu sedikit. Belum lagi datang ke ruang BK untuk mengantar mereka diinterogasi.

Tanpa melirik lagi kearah Minji, kekasihnya, Chanyeol bangkit tanpa melepas tatapan ke pelaku utama keributan di ujung sana. Kakinya melangkah gusar.

"Berani katakan hal seperti itu lagi, ku pastikan kau mendapat lebam di wajah tampanmu itu."

Alis Chanyeol makin menukik. Semakin dekat semakin besar keinginannya untuk menggeret Baekhyun ke ruang BK agar anak badung itu mendapat hukuman setimpal seperti yang sudah-sudah. Luhan dan Kyungsoo, dua orang di belakang Baekhyun itu adalah pengikut bos tengil mereka. Dibalik kemungilan badan mereka diantara siswa kekar yang lain, mereka selalu berhasil mengintimidasi lawan, entah melalui fisik maupun sekedar tatapan mata. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. Tendangan _hapkido_ nya tidak main-main untuk dapat melumpuhkan lawan yang bobotnya dua kali lebih berat.

"Aku hanya mengucap fakta, Byun." Chanwoo akhirnya berdiri dari kursi. Lebih tinggi lima senti dari Baekhyun. "Pantas saja ayahmu meninggalkan kau bersama wanita gila—"

 **Bugh!**

Sisa kalimat yang belum keluar itu dibungkam dengan satu bogem mentah dari tangan Baekhyun. Kantin ricuh seketika. Semuanya menatap kaget pada Chanwoo yang baru saja tersungkur ke lantai.

"Berani-beraninya kau!"

"Cukup, Baekhyun!"

Tinju Baekhyun yang melayang di udara ditahan sigap oleh Chanyeol dari samping. Baekhyun menoleh, bersitatap dengan mata nyalang Chanyeol.

 _Dia lagi. Cih._

Menghempas tangannya yang masih ditahan Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali melirik pada Chanwoo yang tengah mengusap darah dari sisi hidungnya. Ia mendengus, telunjuknya mengarah lurus kearah Chanwoo. "Kita belum selesai."

Setelah ancaman terakhir itu, Baekhyun menjauh bersama dua pengikutnya. Siswa lain menyingkir untuk tidak menghalangi langkah cepat ketiga siswa berandal itu. Chanyeol sigap menunduk dan membantu Chanwoo berdiri dari tersungkurnya. Mata lelaki Park itu kadang masih melirik kearah punggung Baekhyun yang makin mengecil dari pandangannya.

"Kuantar ke UKS."

...

...

.

...

...

Baekhyun bukan anak baik.

Dia ugal-ugalan, hobi memancing keributan, bahkan adu mulut dengan para guru pun tak jarang. Tidak seperti dua temannya yang lain, Luhan dan Kyungsoo memiliki prestasi akademik cemerlang. Sementara akademik Baekhyun hanya rata-rata. Atau kadang dibawah rata-rata, tergantung berapa banyak guru yang ia bangkang di depan mata.

Baekhyun mengembus nafas rokok ke udara. Kepala yang semula jatuh menunduk ia angkat untuk menatap pemandangan kota. Atap sekolah adalah tempat favorit kedua setelah pub malam.

Baekhyun adalah orang temperamental. Ia benci orang-orang yang sembarangan menghakimi dirinya dan kedua temannya. Terlebih pada orang-orang yang menjelek-jelekkan ibunya depan mata.

Kesalahan fatal untuk Chanwoo. Baekhyun tidak akan meninju wajah lelaki itu jika saja Chanwoo tidak berbicara terlalu jauh. Baekhyun sudah biasa mendengar caci maki apapun yang ditujukan untuknya. Namun jika membawa keluarga, Baekhyun tidak bisa. Rasanya tidak adil ketika ibunya disalahkan apalagi dihina untuk kesalahan yang ia buat sendiri.

Rokok kembali diselipkan di bibir. Baekhyun tahu ia bukan anak baik-baik. Namun dirinya tidak akan mengampuni siapapun yang berani mengatai ibunya dengan sebutan negatif apapun itu.

"Selain memukul seorang siswa, kau juga melanggar aturan merokok di area sekolah."

Baekhyun tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang menyusulnya kesini. Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri. Belum jam pulang sekolah. Ia tebak Chanyeol izin keluar kelas hanya untuk menangkap basah dirinya yang tengah merokok di atap sekolah.

Ketua OSIS menyebalkan.

Tahu-tahu rokok di selipan bibir Baekhyun sudah berpindah ke tangan Chanyeol. Lelaki Byun itu memberi tatapan nyalang, hampir mirip seperti tengah menahan diri untuk tidak menendang tulang kering Chanyeol.

Ayolah. Chanyeol sudah terlalu banyak merenggut kebebasannya. Ketua OSIS periode sebelum-sebelum ini tidak ada yang seperti Chanyeol. Mereka cenderung lelah untuk ikut campur atau menasehati Baekhyun di tiap keributan karena kepala batu siswa berandal itu. Tapi Chanyeol? Baekhyun selalu berhasil menemukan sosok bertelinga aneh itu dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Chanyeol melempar rokok ke bawah sebelum diinjak. Baekhyun tidak peduli. Ia ambil satu batang yang baru dari saku seragamnya, menyelipkannya diantara belah bibirnya, membakar dengan pemantik api diujungnya.

Rokok kembali direbut Chanyeol.

"Sialan—"

Umpatan Baekhyun sesaat terhalang dengan adanya lunak bibir Chanyeol diatas bibirnya. Tahu-tahu lelaki di hadapannya menyesap dan melumat belahan basah miliknya. Baekhyun mendorong sekuat tenaga. Bibir ia usap kasar saat ciuman terlepas sebelum tangannya merebut kembali rokoknya dari jari Chanyeol. Tanpa melirik kearah Chanyeol, mengabaikan bagaimana Chanyeol terus menatap bibirnya, rokok ia hisap kembali.

" _Mph_?!"

Lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, lagi Chanyeol mengganti batang rokok dengan bibir tebalnya. Baekhyun menekan dada Chanyeol kuat-kuat. Namun sial, tenaga Chanyeol lebih kuat dalam menahan kepalanya agar tidak menjauh.

"Mm— _fuck off_!" umpat Baekhyun saat lumatan akhirnya terlepas.

Chanyeol menyeringai. Ia hanya mundur sedikit dari dorongan tenaga Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa melakukan ini sepanjang hari, Baek. Berhenti merokok atau ku lumat terus bibirmu itu."

Baekhyun mendesis. Tinjunya sudah terkepal sempurna dan akan melayang jika saja tak mendengar kalimat barusan. Ancaman _lumatan_ yang dituturkan oleh Chanyeol sukses membuatnya jijik dan ingin segera enyah dari sana.

Tanpa melepas tatapannya pada mata pemuda Park, Baekhyun raih ranselnya dari dekat kaki, lantas menjauh sebelum benar-benar membuang tatapan dan menjauh memunggungi Chanyeol.

"Besok pagi sebelum masuk, datang ke ruang BK."

Baekhyun mengacungkan jari tengah sebelum menghilang di belokan menuju tangga. Chanyeol tertawa.

...

...

.

...

...

"Ahh… _Fuck_.. Nnah.."

Kepala Baekhyun terayun. Di posisi _doggy_ seperti ini ia suka memerhatikan bagaimana penis keras miliknya sendiri bergelantungan mengikuti arah sodokan kasar di dalam anusnya. Depan belakang… menumbuk-numbuk prostatnya semenjak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Yah.. prostatnya.. _shit_ —akh!"

Mata Baekhyun berputar saat penis gemuk di dalam pantatnya berhasil menusuk pas ke prostat gatalnya.

" _No cursing, baby_."

Suara berat itu terdengar begitu panas di samping telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh. Membiarkan nafasnya beradu cepat disisi wajah _partner_ nya. "Ahh.. hahh.. penismu itu terlalu hebat, Chanyeol. Oh _fuck_!"

Baekhyun kembali merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa saat kepala penis Chanyeol menyerang prostatnya tanpa ampun. Perut abs Chanyeol kini menempel pas ke punggungnya yang terguncang-guncang. Rasanya semakin panas saat keringat mereka bercampur.

" _I said no cursing_. Kau sengaja mau kusodok keras-keras, hm?"

Baekhyun kehilangan air liurnya saat mulutnya terbuka terlalu lama. Terlalu menikmati sodokan brutal beruntun di daging prostatnya yang mulai membengkak. Anusnya berkedut cepat, menjepit batang berurat yang akhir-akhir ini sering membobolnya.

" _Fuck fuck fuck fuck_!"

Chanyeol menyeringai. Ditamparnya pantat Baekhyun berulang kali hingga kemerahan. Ia meringis setiap cincin rektum Baekhyun menjepit pangkal penisnya, seakan anus kelaparan itu tidak membiarkan penis dikeluarkan dari dalamnya.

 **Plok plok plok plok**

Semakin dinding anus Baekhyun menjepit penisnya, semakin brutal tusukannya pada prostat nikmat Baekhyun.

"Siswa nakal sepertimu harus dihukum dengan sodokan penis."

Tubuh Chanyeol menegak. Dua tangan kekarnya membuka belahan pantat Baekhyun untuk menyaksikan bagaimana lubang berkerut di bawahnya dibobol sesukanya. Saat penisnya tertarik keluar, rektum Baekhyun ikut tertarik saking ketatnya.

"Kau selalu menyodok siswa sepertiku dengan penis jumbo mu itu?"

Baekhyun menoleh untuk mendapatkan ekspresi penuh kenikmatan di wajah Chanyeol. Dilihatnya keringat lelaki itu mengalir deras dari rahang hingga ke leher dan dadanya yang bidang. Tubuh Chanyeol sangat bagus, sesuai dengan genjotan penis gagahnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng, dilumatnya bibir Baekhyun yang setengah terbuka. Perut kembali menempel ke punggung. Sebelah lengan Chanyeol memeluk badan Baekhyun sementara penis bengkaknya bergerak semakin kasar.

"Tidak ada siswa yang senakal dirimu."

"Ah—ngaaah!"

Baekhyun meremas otot biseps Chanyeol yang memeluk dirinya. Tubuhnya semakin terdorong ke depan akibat hentak kuat dari pinggul Chanyeol. Mulut terbuka lebih lebar. Prostat gatalnya digaruk, dimanjakan habis-habisan. Baekhyun yakin daging kecil jauh di dalam anusnya itu sudah membengkak saking nikmat dihujam terus-terusan.

" _Fuuuck_ Chanyeol!"

Kenikmatan itu sampai di puncaknya bersamaan dengan penis Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan sperma ketiga kalinya malam ini. Gerakan Chanyeol yang tidak berkurang kecepatannya membuat penis Baekhyun terayun kencang selama menyemprot sperma. Sebagian ke kasur, ada yang ke perut dan paha. Selebihnya Baekhyun tidak mampu melihat apa-apa. Matanya tenggelam dibalik kelopak menikmati sisa-sisa pelepasan sekaligus sodokan yang terus menerus menyentak rektum merahnya.

"Aku sebentar lagi. Hhh.. Mau di anus atau wajahmu?"

Baekhyun mendesah lebih keras. Anusnya mengetat pascaorgasme sementara penis Chanyeol makin membengkak mendekati orgasme. Rasanya sangat penuh dan ia kembali bernafsu mendengar suara adukan penis keras Chanyeol dalam lubang anusnya.

"Anusku. Beri makan anusku."

Chanyeol menggeram mendengar bisikan sensual Baekhyun. Desahan lelaki yang lebih kecil malah semakin memancing penis berkedutnya untuk memuntahkan sperma kental di dalam sana. Anus Baekhyun terlalu nikmat.

"Makan ini, anus binal."

Hentakan kuat terakhir, Chanyeol menenggelamkan seluruh penis besarnya untuk dipaksa memenuhi anus ketat Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengerang. Sperma Chanyeol keluar menembak-nembak seisi anus Baekhyun sembari berkedut kencang. Disisi lain Baekhyun kembali mendapat orgasmenya. Kepala penis Chanyeol yang menekan dalam-dalam prostat gatalnya berhasil memberi kenikmatan luar biasa.

"Aaaah.."

Semprotan demi semprotan kental menghangatkan perut Baekhyun di bawah sana. Anusnya bergerak menghisap sperma Chanyeol lebih dalam, menelan hidangan sperma hangat yang sudah seminggu ini tidak dirasakannya.

Chanyeol mendesis. Anus Baekhyun terasa jauh lebih ketat setelah 7 hari terakhir tak ia bobol. Ia menyeringai memikirkan bagaimana Baekhyun tadi begitu bernafsu saat dirinya baru datang. Sudah ia tebak siswa nakal itu menunggu kehadirannya untuk sebuah malam panas.

Penis Chanyeol keluarkan dari liang Baekhyun pelan-pelan. Sontak cairan kental berlomba lomba menetes keluar saking penuhnya di dalam. Mengalir kental dan menggantung dari ujung cincin rektum merah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berbalik dari posisi _doggy_ nya. Ditatapnya lapar penis basah Chanyeol sebelum ia hisap dan jilat hingga bersih seperti semula. Pikirnya sperma Chanyeol terlalu nikmat untuk dibuang-buang menetes atau tertinggal di penis. Matanya terangkat untuk beradu pandang dengan manik Chanyeol. Chanyeol menemukan itu sebagai tingkah seduktif. Ia tundukkan kepala untuk meraih bibir basah Baekhyun. Sisa sperma masih bisa ia cecap dari sana.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Laki-laki itu mengambil posisi rebahan di samping Chanyeol seraya menarik selimut dari ujung kasur. Baekhyun berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol sebelum mengatur diri untuk tidur. Chanyeol tertawa angin. Yang lebih tinggi mendekatkan diri dan meraih lingkar pinggang Baekhyun untuk direngkuh semalaman.

" _Goodnight_."

" _Night_."

Mata Chanyeol terpejam saat merasakan Baekhyun mengusap lengannya, lalu menumpu diatasnya.

...

...

.

...

...

Suara dering alarm jam mengusik ketenangan tidur di apartemen Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengernyit, mengucek matanya dengan tangan yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk memeluk Baekhyun sepanjang malam. Kepalanya menoleh kearah meja di kiri ranjang. Menekan tombol jam sebelum kembali berbaring menghadap langit-langit. Diliriknya tirai jendela yang bergerak tertiup angin. Baru teringat semalam dirinya tidak sempat menutup jendela alih-alih tertidur setelah olahraga panas yang menguras tenaga. Pantas saja suhu lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Matanya menoleh pada sosok di sebelahnya yang masih meringkuk. Dua tangan Baekhyun menyatu dan terlipat dekat dada. Seperti anak kucing. Chanyeol mendekat untuk membenarkan posisi selimut yang turun ke perut Baekhyun. Ditatapnya wajah pulas Baekhyun dari dekat.

Terkekeh.

Bahkan siswa sebadung Byun Baekhyun pun terlihat polos jika sedang terlelap. Chanyeol membawa jarinya untuk mengusap rambut _dark brown_ Baekhyun yang jatuh menghalangi mata. Tidak seperti hari-hari di sekolah dimana Baekhyun sering menaikkan rambut, memamerkan jidat dengan wajah bengis selama sekolah. Saat tidur begini rambut Baekhyun terlihat _soft_ dan jatuh seperti mangkuk.

Dimana si berandal Baekhyun? Kemana perginya tampang bengis di wajah _puppy_ itu?

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, tidak ingin mengganggu lelap Baekhyun. Lelaki itu memberi kecupan ringan di dahi sebelum bangkit dan mengambil handuk untuk mandi bebersih diri.

...

...

.

...

...

Sosok satunya terbangun diiringi suara hujaman deras air _shower_ dari dalam kamar mandi. Baekhyun mengerang, meregangkan otot tangan sembari matanya mengerjap-ngerjap membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke retina. Gerakan badannya terhenti saat Baekhyun merasakan linu di pinggulnya.

"Oh _shit_ …"

Barulah Baekhyun menyesali untuk tidak memakai lubrikan tadi malam. Entah setan porno apa yang merasuki dirinya sehingga ketika Chanyeol datang, ia tak bisa menahan diri selain melumat bibir tebal Chanyeol penuh nafsu dan melepas jaket serta kaus si lelaki tinggi terburu-buru.

Semalam ia begitu liar. Dan penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Baekhyun yakin rasa nyeri ini tidak akan hilang barangkali sampai dua hari.

Lelaki itu meringis sembari berusaha memosisikan diri menyandar di kepala ranjang. Tangannya menarik laci meja untuk mengambil sebungkus rokok dan pemantik api. Dibanding bergelung di balik selimut, Baekhyun lebih suka menghangatkan diri dari suhu menusuk pagi hari Seoul dengan hisapan rokok.

Asap abu keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya masih terasa berat. Sesungguhnya Baekhyun berpikir untuk bolos. Selain karena kantuknya yang tak kunjung mereda, anak itu malas mendatangi ruang konseling. Belum lagi bokongnya yang terasa perih tiap bergerak terlalu banyak.

Matanya melirik kearah pintu kamar mandi. Chanyeol tidak akan mengizinkannya bolos terlebih di hari jadwalnya dipanggil ke ruang konseling. Hah. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Chanyeol menyempatkan diri mendatangi apartemennya untuk berhubungan seks disela kesibukan organisasi. Ketua OSIS tukang atur itu tidak mau Baekhyun membolos.

Ha. Chanyeol pikir dirinya bisa disogok dengan sebuah seks hebat, begitu?

 _Well_ … Kalau begitu lelaki Park itu benar. Baekhyun tidak berbohong, penis Chanyeol sangat handal memanjakan lubangnya.

Tahu-tahu si pemilik penis dalam pikirannya kini muncul di ambang pintu kamar mandi. Chanyeol keluar dengan lilitan handuk di pinggang. Baekhyun menyesap asap rokok sembari menatap intens ke lekuk otot lengan dan dada hingga ke _v-line_ ketua OSIS itu.

Menyadari arah tatapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum bangga. Bukannya langsung berpakaian, ia melangkah mendekat dan naik dari ranjang sisi satunya. Sudah menjadi hobinya untuk merebut batang rokok dari selipan bibir Baekhyun.

 _"Yah!"_

Kalimat selanjutnya hanya menggantung di ujung lidah ketika Baekhyun menyaksikan bagaimana Chanyeol menghisap batang rokok yang tersisa setengah itu. Alisnya terangkat takjub seiring asap rokok yang ditiup Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak merokok sebelumnya."

Alis Chanyeol terangkat satu. Rokok di jepitan jari ditatapnya. "Aku iya sekarang."

"Bagaimana?" Baekhyun menatap penuh arti. Merasa seperti seorang _pro_ yang berhasil merayu seorang _noob_ untuk merokok.

"Tidak buruk, kurasa." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu sebelum kembali ke rokoknya. Merasakan bagaimana kehangatan yang turun memenuhi rongga dada dan paru-parunya. Dulu ia pernah mencoba merokok, namun baru kali ini ia dapat benar-benar merasakan sensasinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas. Lelaki itu menegakkan badan hingga selimut jatuh dari pundak, memamerkan tubuh telanjangnya menghadap Chanyeol. Chanyeol melirik pemandangan penis Baekhyun seraya tersenyum miring.

"Aku akan memerkosamu pagi ini seandainya sekarang bukan jam tujuh."

Alih-alih terbakar melihat senyum menggoda Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendekat untuk mencuri satu hisapan dari batang rokok yang masih menggantung diantara jari telunjuk dan tengah Chanyeol. Asap ia embuskan ke depan wajah Chanyeol sebelum mendaratkan lumatan basah di bibir bernikotin Chanyeol.

"Aku mandi."

Dengan itu, Baekhyun mengerling lantas turun dari ranjang dan melangkah terseok menuju kamar mandi. Tanpa sengaja membuat sedikit sisa sperma kembali mengalir keluar dari belah pantat Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya.

...

...

.

...

...

Baekhyun keluar kamar mandi dengan pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Tidak ada sprei berbekas sperma, atau ceceran baju kotor di lantai. Kepalanya menoleh kearah pintu kamar yang tidak tertutup rapat. Ia tebak Chanyeol tengah memakan sesuatu dari kulkasnya.

Tangannya mengambil sepasang seragam dari dalam lemari. Sembari berkaca, Baekhyun berpakaian mengancingkan kemeja. Begitu sampai matanya mengarah ke satu _bitemark_ di bagian atas dada. Ia mendecak. Jika biasanya ia membuka dua kancing teratas, hari ini terpaksa hanya satu saja. Demi keselamatannya agar tidak diinterogasi dua sahabat yang kadang terlalu banyak ingin tahu itu.

"Aku membuat roti selai."

Baekhyun melirik dari pantulan cermin. Dilihatnya Chanyeol datang sudah berseragam lengkap dengan dua piring sarapan di tangan.

"Aku tidak sarapan, kau tahu itu."

"Kalau begitu dua porsi untukku."

Chanyeol menatap piring di genggaman. Ia mengedik mencoba tak peduli sambil mengambil tempat untuk duduk di kursi meja belajar Baekhyun. Sembari mengunyah gigitan pertama, Chanyeol tatap belakang kepala Baekhyun. Sosok di depan cermin nampaknya tidak menyadari itu. Ia sibuk mengatur tatanan rambutnya dengan gel untuk dinaikkan keatas.

Matanya tahu-tahu turun mengarah ke bokong Baekhyun yang tercetak dibalik celana. Sebenarnya celana seragam Baekhyun tidak seketat itu, tapi Chanyeol seolah bisa melihat langsung bagaimana kenyal dan bulatnya pipi pantat Baekhyun. Pas di tangannya untuk diremas-remas.

Nah, sekarang ia menahan diri untuk tidak meremas bongkah menggoda itu tiba-tiba.

Fantasi seksnya buyar ketika mendengar ringisan Baekhyun saat melangkah menuju ransel di kaki ranjang. Chanyeol agaknya merasa bersalah.

"Kuantar dengan motorku."

Baekhyun melempar tatapan tak paham. Dirinya sudah berencana naik bus hari ini. Dengan kondisi lubang sedikit lecet ia tidak bisa duduk tenang dengan posisi kaki mengangkang di motor. Lagipula untuk apa Chanyeol menawarkan tumpangan. Ia bisa mengendarai motornya sendiri menuju sekolah.

"Aku naik bis."

Chanyeol menatap setangkup roti di piring satunya. Sembari membawa piring kotor yang lain, ia menuju dapur dan mengambil kotak bekal Baekhyun dari rak. Anak itu akan bersungut kelaparan di tengah omelan guru konseling nanti jika tidak sarapan sekarang.

"Tunggu."

Baekhyun menoleh saat melewati dapur sambil membenarkan tali tasnya. Chanyeol berlari ke belakangnya untuk memasukkan kotak bekal ke tas Baekhyun sebelum mengambil ransel miliknya sendiri diatas sofa.

"Omelan guru konseling bisa mencapai 2 jam, kau tidak bisa kabur ke kantin di depannya."

"2 jam? Yang benar saja."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan sebelum berjalan keluar dari apartemen. Tidak ada percakapan dari mulai mereka turun dengan _lift_ hingga tiba di lobi dan keluar gedung. Baekhyun menarik _zipper_ jaketnya. Cuaca masih terlalu dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun baru menyadari sosok tinggi Chanyeol yang sejak tadi tidak beranjak dari sampingnya hingga di halte bis. Lelaki itu membuntutinya?!

"Jam berapa bis datang?" alih-alih menyahut, Chanyeol melempar pertanyaan lain sambil melirik ke jam tangan.

"Bagaimana dengan motormu di apartemenku?"

Chanyeol menoleh. Wajah panik Baekhyun terlihat sangat konyol.

"Kuambil nanti sore saat pulang."

Sahutan Chanyeol tak lagi ditimpal Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala mencoba tidak terlalu peduli. Sampai ketika bis datang dan mereka duduk bersebelahan. Baekhyun dekat dengan kaca jendela sementara Chanyeol mengekor dengan mengambil tempat disampingnya.

"Makan bekalmu."

Baekhyun melirik tak suka pada Chanyeol. Kenapa ia merasa seperti seorang bocah SD yang diantar sekolah oleh ayahnya yang protektif?

"Nanti." ujarnya mencoba menahan jengah. Chanyeol mulai bertingkah banyak atur dan Baekhyun tidak pernah suka dengan itu.

Jika Baekhyun tidak suka diatur, Chanyeol justru tidak suka dibantah. Sikapnya cenderung otoriter.

"Lagipula aku tidak minta kau bekali—"

"Sekarang."

Baekhyun tidak tahu sejak kapan tangan Chanyeol menelusup ke tasnya dan mengambil kotak bekal untuk disodorkan kearahnya. Matanya menatap kotak dan mata Chanyeol bergantian. Ia mendecak, tidak mencoba untuk menutupi ketidaksukaannya.

Tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah di pagi hari, Baekhyun ambil setangkup roti dari dalam kotak dan melahap isinya sambil menatap keluar jendela. Tak menyadari senyum hangat Chanyeol yang terarah ke sisi wajahnya.

...

...

.

...

...

 _To be continued._

a/n. Uh... Halo? Wkwkwk ini ff Chanbaek pertama yang saya buat. Untuk chapter rencana awalnya 2 atau 3 chapter. Saya mau buat ini padet biar ga bikin utang update yang banyak wahahaha. So... mind to review? Masukan dan saran akan sangat berguna untuk saya.


End file.
